The City of Snow
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: :) Arabella Blackfleur is a 16 year old Shadowhunter. She lives in Zurich, Switzerland, and has to move to Alicante, Idris in 1 month. Being 16, and falling in love, while fighting demons is not easy, and definitely not normal. Kyle, the 18 year old werewolf, befriends Arabella. But they feel like theres a connection. Is it because they were bound together in the Mortal War? :)


_**You were born ORIGINAL,...**_

_**Don't die as a COPY**_

_**oooooo**_

* * *

_**oooooo**_

Arabella watched as her brother walked into the house, from the back of their little home, where he trained most of the time with his _parabatai_, Samuel Thrushcross.

Arabella practically flew down the stairs once her brother stepped foot into the house.

"LIAM!" Arabella exclaimed, and threw herself onto her brother. Her brother, Liam, stumbled back a few steps, but grabbed hold of the kitchen counter, and laughed, hugging his sister, Arabella, back.

"Hey there to you to, sister!" Liam took a step back, and patted Arabellas head. Arabella giggled, and lifted her right sleeve up, then her left as well.

"I got them. Five actually." Arabella pointed out the newly drawn runes on both of her arms. On her right sleeve, near her inner elbow part, was the 'Defect & Block' rune. Lower, near her wrist, was the 'Strength' rune. She let her sleeve fall back down, but then pointed at the rune for 'Sight,' on her back hand, where every Shadowhunter had. Liam smiled, and kissed her hand, and Arabella smiled, happy that her brother actually was glad at the sight of her new Marks. Her parents hadn't been so approving.

"Wow. You even got the 'Agility' rune! Good job!" Liam congratulated her. Arabella had drew her runes by herself, she didn't have a _parabatai_ there to draw the runes on her.

"Yes, I did, and then finally... 'Stamina.' Quite a lot for my first, huh?" Arabella stated, her left sleeve falling back down as well. Arabella hid her face with her hands, and blushed, the heat creeping up.

"Yes, I agree, but a very intelligent choice. Especially since they go with you a lot." Liam told her. He took her hands away from her face, and swung her up in his arms, like he's always done when she was 6 or 7. Arabella squealed, and hit him lightly on the head, until he let her fall back down.

"Thank you, Sir Liam." Arabella bowed down, then kissed her brother on the cheek, and skipped out of the kitchen, and opening the door to the library.

"ITS SIR WILLIAM!" He yelled back after her, a smile on his face, so wide, it should have hurt.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY SIR!" Arabella yelled back at him, then shut the door tight, her brothers snicker loud and clear even through the hard wooden door.

**oooooo**

* * *

**oooooo**

Arabella had been reading '_A Tale of Two Cities_' over and over again, but never quite understood it.

Her brother, Liam, had tried his best to explain the whole plot and storyline of it to her, including answering her questions, but she was still left confused and even more frustrated that she was the only one who didn't understand the novel.

Her mother had sent her a College Dictionary for The Gifted, but it was no use. Even her father, who wasn't much of a reader, understood it and tried to help her.

Finally, her cousin, Jace Herondale/ Wayland/ Morgenstern, tried. And then she had understood it crystal clear, as though she had understood it from the beginning.

Arabella hated being confused. She felt stupid, and clueless. She had gotten that trait from her mother, the Great Cassandra Blackfleur.

Right now, her mother and father were in Alicante, Idris. They were discussing matters with the new Accords, and Council. Apparently, her mother & father were going to be part of the new Council/ Clave, ever since the Mortal War, when all Shadowhunters had to bind themselves to Downworlders, and fight demons.

And her parents being part of the Clave meant...

Moving to Alicante.

Arabella wasn't a big fan of Alicante in particular. Actually, Idris. Everything was old-fashioned, and Arabella absolutely hated it. Well, not everything was 'ancient,' but almost everything else, like cars, were never used!

That got Arabella on a boil. Her brother, Liam, didn't mind it at all though, and neither did her parents. Arabella was the only one not alright with it.

They had exactly 1 month before moving to Alicante.

And Arabella wanted to run away, and die in a hole.

**oooooo**

* * *

**oooooo**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**WHAT DO YA THINK!?**_

_**ENJOY! I'L UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ABOUT 2-4 DAYS!**_


End file.
